Nakimushi Kareshi
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Ryeowook, namja yang cengeng itu selalu ditemani oleh Yesung. Namja tampan itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga namun... /Yewook Yaoi Oneshoot/ Terinspirasi dari lagu Nakimushi Kareshi/ RnR please :3


Nakimushi Kareshi

(CryBaby Boyfriend)

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam

nama mereka untuk kepentingan

cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini?

Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

=.=.=.=.=

Dengan ini semua akan berakhir

Jangan menangis

=.=.=.=.=

"Hiks... Hiks..." Seorang namja mungil berumur tujuh tahun duduk di taman penuh rumput dengan wajah yang dialiri air mata suci. Tangannya sedari tadi berusaha menghapus air matanya namun air asin tersebut terus mengalir karena rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

Sosok namja berambut hitam turun dari pohon apel yang tadi dipanjatnya. "Aduh! Mianhae! Aku tak sengaja." Namja itu memeluk erat anak tetangga itu, mengelus kepalanya yang tadi tanpa sengaja terkena apel yang ia lempar kebawah.

"Tapi ini sakit! Kenapa Yeye bisa lemparnya di kepalaku sih? Hiks.." Namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu lembali menangis di dada Yesung, namja yang ia panggil Yeye tadi. Sebab ia memanggil dengan sebutan Yeye karena ia masih cukup cadel untuk mengucapkan nama Yesung.

Yesung mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang sedikit menimbulkan benjolan, "Mianhae ne? Yeye gak sengaja." Ryeowook menggeleng, "Kau bersalah! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Namja bermata sipit itu tampak berpikir, kemudian mengecup bekas benjolan itu. "Dengan ini, semua sakitnya akan berakhir. Jangan menangis ne?"

=.=.=.=.=

Aku melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk crybaby-ku

Menangis bersamamu

Ini terlalu lucu karena kita menangis bersama

Dan setelah kesedihan berakhir, kita tertawa

=.=.=.=.=

"Hiks... Appa... Umma! Hiks.. Andwae! Andwaeyo!" Ryeoeook menggeleng tidak percaya. Air mata mengalir dengan deras saat tubuhnya ambruk ke bawah. "Apel!" Dengan cepat Yesung yang duduk di sofa pada saat itu menghampirinya yang memegang telepon rumah Ryeowook.

Gagangnya telah terjatuh dengan tali yang masih bisa menyelamatkan alat komunikasi itu. "Apel? Waeyo?" Paniknya. Namja berumur lima belas tahun itu mengambil gagang telepon tersebut sembari memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Yeobosaeyo? Ini siapa?"

Tuk!

Gagang telepon itu kembali jatuh. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Telpon dari rumah sakit. Ryeowook masih terisak dalam dada Yesung, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya yang mendalam.

"Appa.. Hiks... Umma... Kecelakaan dan meninggal saat menuju bandara.. Hiks! Andwae! Aku harus hidup sama siapa?! Hiks.." Isaknya. Yesung menitihkan air mata. Bagaimanapun, kedua orang tua Ryeowook sudah ia anggap orang tuanya juga.

Mereka menangis bersama, seperti anak kecil. Namun kali ini berbeda, sedih ini terlalu mendalam. Memang lucu bila pada saat umur yang bisa dikatakan akan menginjak remaja mereka masih menangis seperti sekarang. Tapi ini untuk sebuah kematian orang tersayang, tak apakan jika mereka menangis bersama?

"Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Selama yang kau mau. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan memberi kebahagian padamu. Dan aku akan mengembalikan tawamu. Aku janji."

=.=.=.=.=

Aku memberimu sepasang cincin agar kita selalu memakainya

Aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi harus ku katakan sekarang

=.=.=.=.=

"Kau akan pergi? Tapi.. Kenapa?" Sepasang mata caramel itu sudah berkaca-kaca memandang Yesung yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu setelah appa dan umma-ku meninggal, hanya aku yang bisa menjaga pusat perusahaan di Tokyo. Jadi..."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kemana semua janjimu? Hiks.." Isak kecil mulai terdengar. "Kau janji aku bisa tinggal denganmu selama yang kumau. Kau janji akan menjagaku, memberikan kebahagiaan padaku dan juga mengembalikan tawaku. Hiks.."

"Tapi kenapa kau melanggarnya? Hiks... Aku masih ingin tinggal denganmu! Dijaga olehmu! Mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan dan juga cara-caramu membuatku tertawa! Hiks.. "

Air mata yang sudah ditahan Ryeowook sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh. Meneteskan air untuk rumput-rumput yang ia pijak. Yesung memeluknya, jika orang tuanya tidak menyusul orang tua Ryeowook setelah 5 tahun ini, mungkin mereka tak akan berpisah.

"Kau sudah berumur 17 tahun, apel. Ujianmu akan menumpuk untuk kelulusan. Tidak mungkin kau akan ikut denganku ke Tokyo!" Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook guna menghentikan tangisannya. "Lagipula umma sudah menyiapkan universitas untukmu."

Ryeowook membalas peluk erat, kepalanya menggeleng tak setuju. "Aniya!" Tungkasnya. Suasana hening tercipta, hanya suara angin sepoi yang meniupi mereka di halaman belakang rumah besar milik Yesung.

Para pelayan yang mengintip di balik pintu bermimik sedih. Rata-rata mereka adalah pelayan setia keluarga Yesung. Mereka tahu nasib Ryeowook lima tahun yang lalu ditinggal meninggal oleh orang tuanya.

Karena Ryeowook teman dekat Yesung sejak kecil, Yesung meminta kepada orang tuanya agar bisa menampung namja manis itu di rumahnya yang tentu saja sangat diterima orang tuanya karena keluarga Ryeowook sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandung.

Namun, kejadian 3 hari yang lalu membuat Yesung memikirkan hal ini. Kedua orang tuanya yang akan pulang ke Korea saat itu kecelakaan pesawat. Sehingga ia hanya sendiri dengan Ryeowook, orang yang ia sayangi juga ia cintai.

Secara lembut Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus liquid Ryeowook dengan jari-jari mungilnya kemudian merogoh sakunya. Mencari sesuatu yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak dulu.

Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, namja tampan itu berlutut. Menaikkan tangannya, membuka kotak cincin yang ia pegang. Menampilkan sepasang cincin dengan tulisan Y&W disetiap cincinnya.

Ryeowook memandangnya bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak dulu. Janjiku memang tidak bisa kutepati sepenuhnya, namun cintaku dan tanda cintaku ini akan selalu menepatinya."

Yesung menghela nafas berat, "Saranghae, apel. Would you be mine?" Tanpa menjawab, Yesung langsung dipeluknya erat walaupun ia harus sedikit menunduk.

"Nado! Nado saranghae! Jebal kajima!" Ujar Ryeowook masih dengan isak tangis haru dan sedikit kecewa. "Ku usahakan, sayang."

=.=.=.=.=

Kau dan aku berjalan ke sebuah danau penuh dengan kenangan kita

Saat kita berhasil berdua, aku meletakan tanganku diatas kepalamu dan berkata 'senyumlah!'

Dan kemudian kau tersenyum, walaupun senyum-mu dipaksakan

Dan inilah saatnya aku mengatakan 'Sampai Jumpa'

=.=.=.=.=

"Bintang itu indahkan?" Ryeowook menunjuk salah satu bintang bercahaya terang malam itu. "Iya, sangat indah sepertimu." Yesung mengeratkan jaket yang dipakai Ryeowook untuk melindungi dirinya dari angin malam.

Malam ini, Yesung akan pergi ke Tokyo. Memang itu sudah diharuskan dan Ryeowook mulai mengerti akan kesibukan Yesung nantinya. Jadi ia ingin setidaknya mereka berdua ke danau, tempat kenangan mereka tertampung.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Yeye ingat saat kita masih SD dulu? Kau selalu mengejarku disini karena aku sering ngejahilin Yeye dulu." Yesung terkekeh kecil.

"Iya, aku ingat. Dulu kau juga hampir tercebur saat itu. Karena berniat menolongmu juga, aku ikut tercebur!" Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau lihat pohon apel itu? Dulu aku selalu memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil apel yang kau inginkan." Ryeowook tersenyum manis saat melihat pohon itu.

Namun setelah itu keheningan menyambut mereka, "Selanjutnya, kita berdua tak akan pernah bisa kesini lagi." Ryeowook merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi datar.

Yesunga yang melihatnya menepuk kecil kepala Ryeowook, "Senyumlah! Aku janji akan kembali kok!" Yesung tersenyum, tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak yakin akan bisa pulang ke Korea lagi untuk waktu dekat.

Ryeowook tersenyum paksa, "Ne!" Yesung memeluknya erat, "Sampai jumpa, apel."

=.=.=.=.=.=

Akan ku katakan padamu sesuatu

Ku katakan hentikan seluruh tangisanmu, kesedihanmu

Dan katakanlah padaku jika kau mencintaiku

Lakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, wajah yang tersenyum

=.=.=.=.=.=

Yesung menatapnya, "Kan sudah kubilang, kau kembali ke rumah saja ne?" Dengan pelan Yesung mengelus surai madu tersebut. "Ani! Aku mau mengantarmu sampai saatnya kau masuk ke pesawat." Balas Ryeowook manja.

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Menunggu pengumuman yang mengatakan pesawat yang Yesung tumpangi akan berangkat

Laki-laki berumur 20 tahun itu menghela nafas, "Tapi my apple, ini sudah tengah malam. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ryeowook menggeleng masa bodoh. "Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin dengan Yeye untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Yesung tersenyum kecil, Ryeowook begitu sayang bahkan mencintainya. Kedua sisi tangan Yesung memegang sisi kepala Ryeowook, "Dengarkan kata-kataku ne?" Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

"Lupakan segala kesedihanmu. Jangan selalu mengingatnya. Anggaplah ini sebagai cobaan. Dan... Hentikan tangisanmu, sayang." Tangan Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook yang kembali menetes.

"Kau harus kuat. Dunia ini tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Arraseo?" Yesung menyatukan kening mereka. Terpaan nafas namja itu membuat Ryeowook tenang lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bagus."

"Katakanlah kau mencintaiku, apel. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ujar Yesung lagi. Kekasihnya mengambil nafas, ikut memegang tangan Yesung. "Saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae!"

Sebuah senyum melengkung dengan indahnya di bibir tipis itu. "Nado saranghae."

=.=.=.=.=.=

Kita berada dalam kesunyian

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan mengatakan maaf sedangkan kau mengatakan terima kasih

Dengan ini semua akan berakhir

Aku tak akan menangis lagi

=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunyi, Yesung hanya duduk di tempat tunggu bersama Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya. Tangan Yesung mengelus surai madu itu sambil sesekali mengecupnya kecil

"Pengumuman, penerbangan menuju Tokyo akan segera diberangkatkan sepuluh menit lagi. Harap bersiap-siap di terminal 10."

Ryeowook duduk tegap, menatap sedih Yesung. "Ini saatnya kita berpisah." Gumam Yesung kecil dan ditanggapi gelengan kecil juga dari Apelnya.

"Sampai jumpa, sayang." Namja tampan itu memeluk Ryeowook sekali lagi. Mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya

"Yeye, bolehkah aku meminta sebuah ciuman?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Yesung tersenyum maklum, memang mereka tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan Yesung menempelkan kedua bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir Ryeowook dan menghisapnya. Tangan Ryeowook melingkar pada leher Yesung. Menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Mereka membiarkan orang-orang yang memandang anrh mereka, tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mereka hingga mereka merasa puas.

Benda lunak dan panjang itu masuk kedalam rongga mulut Ryeowook. Membelit dan saling beradu lidah. Menghisap saliva yang akan meluncur keluar.

"Mian, chagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Yesung melepaskan ciuman itu secara mendadak ketika pengumuman kembali terdengar. Keduanya mengambil nafas. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

Yesung bangun dan menarik kopernya menuju terminal 10, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menatap punggungnya. Sekali lagi Yesung membalik tubuhnya menatap Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku." Ia menyesal, ia tak akan mau pergi meninggalkan orang yang satu-satunya mengerti akan dia di dunia ini jika tak ada masalah dengan perusahaan Tokyo itu.

"Terima kasih." Kenangan manis sekilas terlewat pada benak Ryeowook. Ia berterima kasih saat-saat hidupnya di penuhi oleh kenangan dirinya dengan Yesung.

"Hiks..." Ryeowook langsung menghapus kasar air mata yang lolos dengan punggung tangannya. Ia ingat, Yesung berpesan padanya agar tidak menangis lagi. Ia sudah besar pula, bukan anak kecil lagi. "Dengan ini, semua akan berakhir. Aku tak akan menangis lagi, untukmu Yesungie."

"Aku akan kuat. Aku akan berusaha lulus juga menamatkan kuliahku. Akan kubuktikan padamu."

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai tegar. Dengan ini, ia bisa sedikit tenang. Keduanya menatap cincin yang melingkar pada jari manis mereka walaupun Yesung mulai berjalan menjauh

"Saranghae Yeye. Aku tunggu kembalinya dirimu ke pelukanku."

"Saranghae Apel manis. Jadilah lebih kuat setelah aku kembali. Tinggallah baik-baik dengan pelayan dirumah dan jangan berbuat macam-macam saat aku di Tokyo. Yeye sayang Apel."

The End

Halo, ada yang nangiskah? Sial, saya malah nangis pas buat scene perpisahan mereka! Hiks T.T ngebayangin Yeye bakal ninggalin apel buat wamil (kalo aslinya). Ini ff oneshoot yang sama sekali nggak ada ke gajean seperti biasanya. Biasanya kan kalo saya buat ff pake kata-kata gaul -a ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) yang judulnya Nakimushi Kareshi, artinya CryBaby Boyfriend. Saya rekomendasi lagu ceria ini tapi berlirik nyesek T.T awalnya gak nyesek, pas tahu artinya... /3

Jadi saya buat karakter Ryeowook yang cengeng disini ditemani Yesung yang selalu mendukung dan selalu disisinya. Manis ya? Eh, tahu-tahu ada yang minta sequel xD yang minta sequel usul dulu lagu yang cocok buat jadi lanjutin ff ini xD /mana ada/

Sip, silahkan review~ Readers review please ^^


End file.
